


Heaven in Subway

by Jinyoungset



Category: GOT7
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Stranger Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinyoungset/pseuds/Jinyoungset
Summary: Jinyoung didn't expect that he would feel the taste of heaven from someone unknown in a subway. A stranger jerked him off in crowded subway





	Heaven in Subway

“Ireona !! Ireona !!! Ya Ireona !!” 

A honey voice came from a phone on the desk. Someone behind the thick blanket stirred from his peaceful sleep and kicked his blanked till it fell to the floor. 

“Aaargh can I sleep a little more. I’m still so sleepy”

Jinyoung grumbled with his annoyed voice and reached his phone on the desk to stop his alarm. Didn’t you know that it was your own voice that woke you up Jinyoung ah ? Who else used his own voice to be their alarm sound except Jinyoung. Jinyoung got up from his bed and went to his bathroom with his sour voice. He slept late last night cause he had to finish his assignment from his lovely and killer lecturer or he might get a huge trouble if he didn’t finish it. He remembered that Jackson, one of his friend got E for not doing their assignment and had to take that courses again in the next semester. 

He was only with a towel around his waist when he got out from the bathroom. He stopped in front his mirror in the corner of his room and stared at his own body reflection. 

“What a good shape of body you have Jinyoung ah”

He turned his body to the left and to the right and kept boasting about his body. Just look at those round cheek ass and that curve at his waist. Everyone who looked at it would swallow his own saliva or even drolling. No one could reject Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung opened his closet and picked up his outfit for this day. He chosed a skinny jeans that wrapped his perfect ass, a stripped wide neck shirt and a denim jacket. He looked at his mirror once again before going out from his room to go to campus.

Jinyoung went to subway station and it was so crowded there cause it was still early morning and everyone was there to go to their own destination. He still had an hour before his first class started but Jackson kept asking him to came early cause he needed his help with their assignment. And Jinyoung was sure Jackson was still in his deep sleeping now. It looked like that he would meet no one in campus cause who would be that discipline person who came so early before their class ? 

He waited for five minutes then his train arrived. He was pushed here and there cause everyone was scrambling to get in to the train. Jinoyung ended up in the corner with a lot of people around him. He didn’t get room to move his body freely cause the train was so packed. He was facing the wall and chosed to play with his phone. 

When he was busy with his phone, suddenly he felt someone was poking his ass from behind. He just ignored it cause he thought that the person behind him accidentally touched his ass cause he was pushed by other people. Then the poke became more daring and sometimes that person grabbed and squezeed his ass. Jinyoung moved his body uncomfortably to gave sign to that person to stop his action. The person behind him stopped poking his ass but he put his hand at Jinyoun’s waist and caressed it up and down. He blew Jinyoung’s neck and brushed his lips lightly at jinyoung’s nape. Jinyoung felt his body shivering from that action. He could feel his blood heated and he was red like a crab now. 

“sshhh be quiet and enjoy it”

That voice was so deep and gave jinyoung some chills to his spine. He was melt under that voice and leaned his body on that unknown person behind him. The hand that was at his waist slowly moved to his torso and felt every muscle on him. That hand stopped at his nipple and pinched it lightly. Jinyoung gasped under his breathe.

Jinyoung felt wet at his nape and seems like the person behind him licked and nibbled his neck. He just prayed that person wouldn’t leave any mark or Jackson would keep bothering him with his question. Jinyoung kept bitting his bottom lip to prevent an inappropriate sound came out from his mouth. He closed his eyes tight when that hand pinched his nipple hard and the other hand squeezed his ass again. The squeeze became harder and it was so hard for jinyoung to kept his mouth closed.

“Wanna feel something more ?”

That voice again…..  
It looked like that voice hypnotized jinyoung to accept everything that person would do to him. Jinyoung nodded his head unconsciously. Then he felt the hand that pinched his nipple before slowly went down and stopped at his crotch. That hand squeezed his crotch hard and Jinyoung released a soft moan. Jinyoung leaned his head on that unkwon person’s shoulder. It was too much for him, that person kept squeezing and his dick twitched behind his jeans. He really wanted to get rid off that jeans so he wouldn’t feel the pain cause his dick needed to be free. 

“How’s the feeling ?”

Jinyoung then turned his head to that stranger and stunned after the first time looking at that unknown person. He was so handsome with his smirk on his face and that full of lust gaze. Jinyoung brushed his lips on that person’s earlobe and whispering a soft and short moan.

“Mark. Call me Mark”

“Ahhh Mark”

Jinyoung moaned quietly in Mark’s ear and licked his earlobe. He decided to ignore the surrounding. The pleasure from Mark was too much and he wanted to feel it more. His adrenaline was pumped up with people around him and he was making out with a stranger in this fucking crowded train. It was a luck, they were in the corner of the train and no one face Jinyoung’s direction, so it was save from them doing their action. Jinyoung felt mark’s hand unbuttoning his jeans and slipped his zipper down. His dick twitched harder and he felt his underwear wet from his leaked. Mark’s hand slipped under his underwear and grabbed his dick. Jinyoung bit Mark’s ear from that sudden attack to shut his mouth up. Then jinyoung felt mark’s hand pumped his dick slowly. Mark’s other found his way to Jinyoung’s neck and caressed it and sometimes choked it slowly. Jinyoung didn’t knew that he had neck kink before mark choked his neck and it really turned him up. 

“Ahhh stop teasing me Mark aahhh”

“What do you want me to do ?” 

Mark asked with his raspy and deep voice. He kept pumping jinyoung’s dick slowly and thrusted his hip to Jinyoung’s ass.

“Pump it harder please ahhh”

Jinyoung tried hard to prevent his moan but it was useless. Mark’s hand did magic on him. It was a simple touch but he was already a wrecked. After heard Jinyoung’s order, Mark pushed Jinyoung to the wall and lowered jinyoung’s underwear till his tight to free up that dick. Then mark pumped jinyoung’s harder than before and his other hand went to Jinyoung mouth to shut him up. His hip thrust became harder too. It was difficult for Jinyoung to breathe. It was too much with someone pumped his dick fast and thrusted his hip at his ass and he could feel the boner that Mark had. He bit and licked Mark’s hand on his lips and grabbed Mark’s hand to kept him sane. 

“Eunghhh mmmmm”

“Shhh don’t be too loud baby boy. You don’t want other people to see us right ?”

Jinyoung nodded his head vigorously and grabbed Mark’s hand tighter. Mark pumped his dick more. Jinyoung felt like he was close so he moved his hip against mark thrust.

“Feeling needy hmm ?”

Jinyoung just hummed in respond and moved his hip faster. Mark’s pumping at his dick and his thrust was more intense and Jinyoung felt his stomach tighten and ready to burst anytime. His dick was wet from his precum. And it made mark easier to pump it faster. 

“Eunghhh Ma..mmm..aaark. eunghh”

Mark knew that jinyoung was close cause his dick kept twitching and jinyoung’s hip movement against him became sloppier. So he pumped and squeeze jinyoung’s dick more and he could feel Jinyoung’s body became tense and not take long time jinyoung was bursting his cum on Mark hand. Jinyoung felt like all of his bones was gone from his body and he was weak after the climax. Mark then fixed Jinyoung’s jeans again. Jinyoung then turned his body around and faced Mark. He looked at mark like he was examining mark’s face. Mark looked back at him still with his smirk at his face. Then Jinyoung stole a quick kiss on Mark’s lips and then leaned his forehead on Mark’s shoulder. Mark just giggled with Jinyung’s action and caressed his back.

“Gimme your phone”

“Eung ?” Jinyoung looked back at Mark, didn’t understand what Mark said.

“I said gimme your phone”

Then Jinyoung gave Mark his phone. Mark took Jinyoung’s phone and started to type something.

“I saved my number there. Just call or send me message if you wanna meet me again”

Mark winked at Jinyoung and smiled with his angelic face.

“The next stop is Seoul Station. Prepare your belonging and go out carefully”

The announcement stopped their staring contest.

“Ah it’s my stop here. I need to go. See you later em……”

“Ah Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung”

“See you later Jinyoungie”

Mark kissed Jinyoung’s lips quick before preparing to get out from the train with other people. Jinyoung’s stop was the next stop. And he was stunned after thinking what he had done with that Mark guy. He didn’t expect to do something daring like that and in public ? He then checked his phone and scrolled his contact list. Then he found a new contact named “Mark Handsome Guy”. 

To : Mark Handsome Guy  
From : Jinyoung

Hi. It’s me Jinyoung.  
Hope we will meet again soon and have a normal time lol  
Thank you and see you soon 

After he sent that message to Mark, his phone was vibrating and he got a reply from Mark.

From : Mark Handsome Guy  
To : Jinyoung

Hi Jinyoungie  
I’ll save your number  
And sure let’s have a normal time and having talk later  
But I don’t mind to hear that beautiful moan again hahaha  
You are so sexy baby ;)  
See you soon and have a nice day Jinyoungie

Jinyoung was so red after read Mark’s reply then he put his phone in his pocket without replying mark’s message cause he was too shy to read it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna share my random writing cause I didn't have anything to do and wanna write a trash thing lol   
> Enjoy this story  
> and I'm sorry of there are grammatical error or not interesting story   
> see you again in another story


End file.
